Let it shine
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: This is how I see the Disney Channel movie let it shine if it had been part of the regular show universe. Story will follow details of the movie with some twists here and there. I hope you like it and maybe you could write something for your own vision of the movie if it were in regular show format. Morderet, BensonxAudrey. k-plus for rude comments/mild fight.
1. Who's playing who

**I like Dsiney channel and the movie let it shine was pretty good. I also love regular show so I'm going to write a regular show verison of let it shine**

Characters in the movie/who will be potraying them in the story

Cyrus= Mordecai

Roxie= Margaret

Kris= Thomas (I know you're probably thinking of somebody else who should paly that role, but I can't stand that other person so I'm not including him in my stories unless he's part of a pairing)

Cyrus' dad, Jacob= Benson

Cyrus' mom, Gail= Audrey

Roxies' music producer, Lyla= Eileen

Bling= Alpha Dog (Yes, I know he got killed in the end of the regular show episode rap it up, but he's the only person I can think to fit that role)

**This is going to be what the movie had been if it were set in the regular show universe, at least how I see it happening. I hope you like it and think it's good, if you don't like it or don't think it's good, then I apologize in advance. Also, I haven't seen this movie in a while, so if I get some details wrong, sorry about that as well. The spoken parts will be in story format, the rap battles/duets will be a little different, I will put who's singing/rapping and the lyrics. Please don't discourage this because i won't be in story format part of the time, most of the time it will be in story format. I won't include all the songs from the movie, only the few I really like or think go really good with the story.**


	2. Getting to know Cyrus

Cyrus was at church and he was leading the chior in a song called joyful noise which he had turned into a gospel rap. He thought it was cool, and almost everyone else did too, but Cyrus' dad wasn't pleased with what his son did.

At home, Cyrus getting a lecture from his dad.

Cyrus stuck up for himself and said "That's why it was a gospel rap and not something inapropiate."

His dad said to him "Any kind of rap is inapropiate as far as I'm concerned. Rap is the Devil's music and does not belong in a place of worship."

Later on Cyrus was at a club where he wroked as a busboy and he was talking to his best friend Kris.

He asked "So who's up today?"

Kris said "Bling."

Cyrus asked "That jerk again?"

Bling came up to Cyrus and Kris and began insulting them trying to challange Cyrus to a battle, which Cyrus had turned down.

Bling insulted Cyrus "You scared is that, punk?"

Cyrus just brushed off the insult and went to work busing the tables at the club. It was up to Kris to take down Bling.

**Tonight's the night**

Crowd: The party's gone wild, tonight's the night, this club is on fire put up your lights the party's gone wild, tonight's the night, put up your lights

Kris: Yeah, they call you the Bling but your jewels look spawned your platinum chains look like aluminum foil hat's too small 'cause your head's too big hair under your arms like a real big wig stop, quit Bling retire your breath's so bad that your face needs a shower marathon wash two or three hours the roof of your mouth, your mouth is on fire

Crowd: It's about to go down, it's about to go down, put your hands in the air, it's about to go down

Bling: They call you the Boss but you have no wealth no employees you should fire yourself and your pants so tight that you can barely move you're a bum that says I'll rap for food you're an actor dude with an attitude I'm the streets theme song you're a interlude gonna put you on a plate watch you get chewed they should cal a ghost the way you get booed

Crowd: The party's gone wild, tonight's the night, this club is on fire put up your lights the party's gone wild tongiht's the night this club is on fire put up your lights anything you can do I can do better bring it when you want t o I'm right here whenver show me what you got, got I'll show you what I got, got will you rise or fall the winner takes all

Cyrus: I know I'm ready and able but I'm stuck here busing all these tables, I can show I got what it takes, but I already used my fifteen minute break I'm working for minimum wage when I should be up on the stage 'cause the other guys are fake, I coul leave the crowd amazed

Crowd: The party's gone wild, tonight's the night, this club is on fire put up your lights, the party's gone wild tonight's the night this club is on fire put up your lights

Bling: I'm Bling like my watch so let's get it talking your clothes full of holes like your granny's ripped stockings your style's so old not a good look watch the Boss get burnt like the food she cooks

Kris: Bling, I think you need a shower I hear you scream but your odor's much louder

Bling: No, that's the sound of victory now do your day job and get my car for me

Crowd: The party's gone wild, tonight's the night, this club is on fire put up your lights, the party's gone wild, tonight's the night this club is on fire put up your lights

**End of tonight's the night**

The crowd cheered as the two finished their battle, Bling coming out on top unfortnately.


	3. The big contest

Later on, Kris was hanging out with Cyrus at Cyrus' place watching TV when they saw one of their old friend Roxanne Andrews also known as Roxie who was now famous and had a record label. Although in the news it was reported that her music video was being critisized.

A reporter asks Roxie "So how do you feel about the way the music industry is critisizing the way you dress in the video?"

Roxie said "Hey, if they don't like it, that's their problem. I have an opinion and I'm gonna let it be known."

Cyrus said "Man, it's crazy seeing Roxie like this. I mean it seems like just yesterday we were all in third grade together."

Kris said "Man, she is looking fine!"

The reporter was talking to Roxie about a contest that was going on at her record label.

Roxie said "Yeah, singers can send in a song and if we like it, then they can come into the studio and record it."

Cyrus and Kris both got excited when they heard about the contest.

Cyrus said to Kris "I'm gonna go write a song and submit it for the contest."

Kris left to do the same thing and Cyrus went up to his room to record his song to send in for the contest.

**Don't run away**

Her beauty's crazy I watch her from the crowd her voice is so amazing she make her mama proud I try to send her flowers but she has no address her home is in my heart it's like she never left this is more than a crush more than a like-like more than a love baby I'ma make you mine and I ain't giving up and I ain't giving up

Don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you shorty you go the fire but I'm preaching to the chior I know you know the whole world is watching you so don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you

They say true love is blind that real romance is timeless you're like my favorite movie play it then rewind it 'cause baby you're the finest you love I'm gonna find it and when I do I'll run away with you somewhere where they can't find us this is more than a crush more than a like-like more than a love baby I'ma make you mine and I ain't giving up and I ain't giving up

Don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up no you shorty you got fire but I'm preaching to the chior I know you know the whole world is watching you so don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you

Normally I couldn't turn your head that's why I had to write this instead let's be friends start out slow get to know you beyond your glow you're more that meets the eye girl you're pterodactyl fly way back when you knew my name now the truth is what I bring

Don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you don't run away don't run away from the truth 'cause I'm not giving up on you (I ain't giving up on you) shorty you got fire but I'm preaching to the chior so don't run away don't run away from the truth (from the truth) 'cause I'm not giving up on you

**End of don't run away**

After Cyrus finished the song and burned it onto a CD, he put a picture of him, Roxie, and Kris in an envelope and mailed the song in with his info to the record label entering himself in the contest. He gave himself the name Truth because in his music Cyrus represented the truth about who he really was.


	4. Mistakes made with music

At her record company Roxie was hanging out with her record producer and caretaker Lyla trying to decide who wins the contest. Roxie is shocked when she sees the photo of Cyrus and Kris with her.

She says to Lyla "Those my boys from back in the day and one of them entered the contest."

Lyla looks at the picture and mistakes it as the entry sent in by Kris and says "Wow, he's kind of cute. I think we have our winner. Hello, Truth."

At the club where Cyrus works he's hanging out with Kris talking about the entry he sent in for the contest and Kris also sent in an entry which was just a bunch of stuff he ended up throwing together.

Just then Roxie entered and went up to the guys who she hugged excitedly.

Roxie said to Cyrus "You haven't changed at all since the third grade."

Cyrus said "You on the other hand, wow you're really making a name for yourself."

Roxie said "Thanks, Cyrus."

Roxie had no idea of that Cyrus was really Truth, and she told Kris to go down to the studio on Monday and Kris would record the song.

After Roxie walked away Kris said "I'm CoolKris21," he asked confused "Who's Truth?"

Cyrus said "That's me, I'm Truth."

Kris said "You gotta go tell her, man."

Cyrus wanted to tell Roxie that he was really Truth, but before he got the chance to, Roxie had to leave. Cyrus and Kris came up with a plan that Kris would lip synch along to Cyrus who would do the actual singing so that way Roxie would still think Kris was Truth.


	5. Cyrus starts feeling regret

On Monday, Cyrus and Kris went down to the studio and Lyla showed them inside the room where they'd be doing the recording and Kris went inside the recording booth and Cyrus hid under the table singing to the song as Kris lip-synched to his music. After that Roxie was very impressed with the way he (Cyrus) sang the song. She made a plan with him to record a music video for the song, which he said yes to after looking to Cyrus who nodded meaning it was okay.

After Roxie left to show kris around the studio, Cyrus started singing a song about his feelings for Roxie

**You belong to me**

You wanna know the truth? Check it out, how should I decribe ya? Sweeter than Godiva but your thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver whether you're in sweatpants or dressed in Prada you can make me dizzy like a racecar driver (Whoo!) I wanna take you to a party hold your hand and show off to everybody me I could be in jeans and a hood 'cause you're so fine you make me look good

Oh, you're the passion in my life you're the secret I can't hide there will come a day when I can't wait to say you belong to me girl oh and if I let you tonight it'll be alright I bet you don't know it yet, but baby you belong to me

You've been looking for the one I've been looking for a dime maybe we we could both find at it the same time I'm blinded by your shine you're kinda like the sun 'cause the world revolves around you 'til my day's done I tried to say something but you left me speechless I had to hit the booth to tell my secrets see I can spine a line but it's more than my words how can I desribe what an angel deserves?

Oh, you're the passion in my life you're the secret I can't hide and there will come a day I can't wait to say you belong to me girl oh and if I let you know tonight it'll be alright I bet you don't know it yet but baby you belong to me

**End of you belong to me**

Cyrus ended the recording and felt good about get his feelings in the open, even if Roxie hadn't heard

Over time, Roxie and Cyrus hung out more and more and Cyrus began to feel guilty about what he was doing to her when she'd tell him that Kris just didn't connect with her on a deep and personal level the way she and Cyrus did.


	6. Friends become enimies

Later on in the week Cyrus and Roxie were hanging out together in a music store and Roxie heard one of her favorite songs over a pair of headphones that were plugged into a CD player.

She said excitedly "Oh, I love this song!" she and Cyrus listened to the music as they smiled.

Cyrus said "You should sing it."

Roxie said "The label would never let me."

Cyrus said "You have a gift Roxie! I remember when we were little and you used to sing in the chior at church."

Roxie asked "Well, what about you Mr. lip-syncher?" she said to Cyrus "Maybe it's time you turned on the mic. Look, I gotta go. Kris is taking me to an art musem which is by far the coolest place he's taken me."

At the club Kris is hanging out talking to other girls even though he was suppoed to be with Roxie, and this wasn't going good with Cyrus.

Cyrus said to the ladies "I need to speak to my friend alone."

The girls got up and walked away and Kris asked Cyrus "Yo, what's your problem, man?"

Cyrus said "My problem is you're playing with Roxies' emotions."

Kris was saying to Cyrus that once he was on tour, he was going to get all kinds of girls and that he wanted the full enjoyment of it all.

Cyrus said "But Roxie isn't like other girls."

Kris and Cyrus got into a bit of a fight and Kris said "You ain't nothing but a hater!"

Cyrus said "Oh, you did not just call me a hater."

Kris said "Yeah, that's right, you're a hater," he asked "And you know what else?" he said rudely "You're a chump. You're one of the greatest rappers I've heard in my Life, Cy, in my life! But every time Bling comes around you let him punk you up because you're scared."

Cyrus lost it after hearing this and shoved Kris and the two friends began to fight.

The club owner broke it up and said "You boys know I don't tolerate no fighting in here. Now, either you go home and get your act together or you don't come back at all."

The confrentation between the boys stopped and they left the club, both still angry with each other.


	7. The truth is revealed

At one point, Cyrus' dad found out he was working at a club and grounded him for it because of it being a club for rap artists. Cyrus got angry with his dad for not looking at his music, but at one point Cyrus' dad did decide to take a look at his music.

Cyrus left the house one day saw his dad and said "Dad, I know I'm on punishment, but today is an important day, not just for me, but for my friend also, so I'm gonna head out. You know, not like right now, maybe in another hour or so but..."

His dad interupted him and said "Son, I know about the contest. Now before you say anything I've been taking a look at your songs, and I've actually quite enjoyed them, once I got passed the fact they were rap songs."

Cyrus and his dad made up and then his mom came out and said "Alright, come on, let's get going, we don't wanna be late."

Cyrus asked "Wait, you're gonna come and watch?"

His mom said "Yeah, if that's okay with you."

Cyrus just shrugged and said "Sure."

At the rap grand slam final Kris was so excited to Cyrus and the two friends made up.

Bling came out and said harshly "Oh no, not you two bustas!"

Cyus said "You got a lotta nerve to be callin' somebody a busta."

Bling laughed rudely and said harshly "Well, listen here, Pointdexter, why don't you and Pretty Boy here get out your pad and take notes on what it really takes to rock a mic."

After Bling left, Kris was getting ready and he wasn't feeling well, so he wanted Cyrus to cover for him.

Cyrus was nervous about coming out with Roxie after keeping her in the dark for so long but he said "Just gotta do it, the truth will set me free," he then heard Lyla and saw Roxie getting ready wearing a very nice yellow dress and he asked somewhat stunned "Roxie?"

Roxie turned around and said cheerfully "Oh hey, Cyrus."

Cyrus said "You look different."

Roxie said, a little confused by what he meant "I hope that's a good thing."

Cyrus said "It is you look wonderful."

Roxie said "Well, I gotta go perform."

Out on the stage the MC said "Tonight two rappers will go head to head and battle for the title of rap grand slam champion, but first a performeance by Roxie and the newcomer who's single is blowing up the charts, Roxie and Truth."

Roxie went onstage and began singing

**Me and you**

Roxie: You're spinning round and round and round in my head did you really mean the words that you said? This is it I gotta know should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you?

**Backstage**

Lyla, Kris, and Cyrus were watching Roxie and Lyla asked "You ready?"

Cyrus said "Ready."

Lyla was confused when she heard Cyrus say this

**Onstage**

Roxie said to the audience "Give it up for the new perfomer who close to my heart, Truth!" Roxie was confused when she heard Cyrus singing, and when he walked out onstage the smile she had on her face turned into a frown of sadness and anger.

Cyrus: I know you gonna be mad, feelings that you thought you had was for another guy well I'm that other guy I'm just a shy kid camoflauged before your eyes and my lyrics were the key to see the other side I shoulda told you but I never had the courage and I thought you'd never understand

Roxie: No

Cyrus: And now I'm up here just to let my feelings surface apologizing for disguising who I am

Roxie: Tell me are you who I thought you were or who I wanted you to be did you do it all for him or were you playing me?

Cyrus: I did it for you but I couldn't see it through, Roxie, I'm sorry

Roxie: You're spinning round and round and round in head did you really mean the words that you said? This is it I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you?

Cyrus: You're all I ever wanted but I got caught in the shadow in the background but I'm back now and Kris was all this and that and my look didn't really fit the rap it didn't match he had the style and I had the swag so I locked up my feelings in the words he said give me your hand and I'll take off my mask if you give me a chance that's all I ask

Roxie: What you expectin' me to do? First you were him and you're you

Cyrus: (Down on his knees) Now it's just me and you got me on my knees, Roxie, I'm sorry

**End of me and you**

The music still played on as Roxie ran off the stage not able to sing anymore due to confusion, anger, and hurt. Cyrus and Kris ran after Roxie who ran inside her dressing room and slammed the door angrily.

Cyrus ran up and knocked on the door.

He said "Come on, Roxie we're were electric out there," he asked "Couldn't you feel it?"

Roxie came out of her dressing and slapped Cyrus and asked angrily "No, did you feel that?" she said angrily "I can't believe it was you this whole time. I'm such an idiot"

Cyrus said "No you're not, Rox, I am. I tried to tell you, but you wanted the hot guy and the hot lyrics both at the same time."

Roxie said "Wrong, Cyrus! It was never about his looks. I fell in love with his," she corrected herself "Your words, I just wanted someone who was real, but now it's clear to me that's neither one of you, so both of you just stay out of my life."

Someone came backstage and asked Roxie to present the trophy to the rap grand slam final winner.

Roxie said "I'm not in the mood," she asked in a bitter tone "Why don't you ask Truth to do it?" she said with just as bitter of a tone "This is his night."

**Onstage**

Two rappers had gotten done with their battle and Bling won.

The MC said "The trophy wil be presented to the champion by newcomer Truth."

Bling saw Cyrus and said "Oh no."

Cyrus went onstage and gave the trophy to Bling.

Bling said harshly "Well, would you look at that, the busboy just brought me my trophy."

Cyrus held out the trophy in front of Bling and said "Here you go."

Bling said rudely "Hold up, you gotta polish it up there for me, busboy."

Cyrus had heard enough insults from Bling and said "You know you don't deserve this trophy 'cause you're not the best in the country, you're not the best Atlanta, you're not even the best in the building."

Bling asked "Yo, is that a challange?"

Cyrus said "Yeah, it is."

**Moment of truth**

Bling: Here we go again prepare to meet your end just looked you up on facebook you have zero friends this kid's a loser yo he ain't even kissed a girl you write her love letters I buy her ice and pearls so how you like me now? Even Roxanne's in the background saying "Wow, Bling has got style" I'm off the gold chain if you're a rapper why is Kris your backup dance like an extra from soul train? I see your mommy and your daddy in the front row they must be embarrassed for you bro you're not a real MC you should quit hip hop now be a good busboy and go get your mop

Cyrus: Bling you don't wanna battle you're the snake without the rattle you're the boat without the paddle you're the duck without the waddle you're the horse without the saddle the ranch without the cattle the day without the shadow son, I think you should skiddadle kick gravel sayonara punk arrivederci what language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly? Adios amigo you're over with finito this clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito

Bling: Kid, you have to hold your mommy's hand before you cross the street you have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep and now you look queasy I made him go mute put your camera phones up so you can post this on youtube Truth's got a screw lose he's terrified to bust so lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust you're weak like seven days you deserve boos you should walk around in some high heeled shoes ha you should rock pigtails and a skirt you're shaking in your boots are your feelings getting hurt? Ooh, well maybe i should hurt more than your feelings maybe I should rip the roof off the theater ceiling maybe you should start kneeling hs eyes are getting misty you're so whack if you were me you couldn't diss me kissy, kissy, Roxanne did you miss me? I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pipsqueak and when we're on vacation I'll let him housesit here's a couple bucks buy yourself a better outfit

Bling threw money at Cyrus and the audience booed, and Cyrus finally revealed the truth behind who Bling really was.

Cyrus: You know what? You don't ahve a stacj of cash or a flashy pad I saw you last week driving a taxi cab your secrets out and now they know, sport, we'll call you if we need a ride to the airport, in fact you can drop me off at home after this, then you can take your couple bucks back, but as a tip you're playing yourself like solitare telling everyone that's here that you're a millionare you're not a baller you're a phony I bet your whole crew was a buch of rent-a-homies and now you lie in bed lonely your persona's a facade the only girls you get are in the pages of a catalog here stands Lord a Dabluff his lies were legendary 'til the Truth made him hush and what's funny is your truth is enough why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff? I guesss it's eaiser to play the role and act hard 'cause you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are, so you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve I might be a busboy, but you just got served

**End of moment of truth**

The MC held the trophy in front of Bling, but before Bling could take the trophy it was handed over to the real winner which was Cyrus. The audience except for Roxie cheered and appluaded Cyrus. Roxie left the building and Cyrus followed after her. Roxie was about to leave for a tour, but Cyrus convinced her to stay a little longer to perform a song at the church with him. In the chruch, Cyrus and Roxie did a little gospel rap verison of the song let it sihne and they hugged as it ended.

**There's my regular show verison of let it shine. I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the songs I included in the story. I actually think that you belong to me and don't run away are good songs to describe the relationship between Mordecai and Margaret in regular show.**


End file.
